Tomorrow
by SesshyLover132
Summary: When Sasuke decides to come back to Konoha, Naruto confronts him before he makes it all the way. After years of hurt and confusion piling up, what will happen? And why is the Uchiha acting so strange? SasNaru Some spoilers...


-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

"Why, Sasuke?" Naruto snarled, though he was careful to keep his face and eyes blank. Sasuke searched his face, his sword gripped tightly in his right hand.

The blonde growled when he got no answer and threw a punch, then gapped when his fist collided with the raven's pale face. Why hadn't he dodged?

Sasuke turned his head and spat out a mouthful of blood. His dark, onyx eyes remained impassive but, even as the blond charged again, he smiled slightly. "Naruto."

The blonde looked at the Uchiha, frozen no more than a few feet from him. "I missed you, dobe." The Uchiha said, his faint smile never leaving his face.

"Don't give me that, teme!" Naruto charged again, shoving Sasuke into a nearby tree and grasping his neck tightly, though he was careful not to cut of the raven's air supply. Why wasn't he fighting back?

"Why? Why are you here, Sasuke?" His voice was cold and he glared at the boy beneath him with burning cobalt eyes.

"I killed them, Naruto. Both of them, Orochimaru and Itachi." Sasuke's voice was soft, but as he said his brother's name, his voice was filled with not arrogance or pride as it should have been, but rather with...regret?

"I missed you," He repeated, staring at the younger boy. Naruto shoved away and spat, "I didn't miss you."

The raven ignored him and continued, "I want to go back to the village, Naruto. I want to prove to you and the Hokage that I'm not at traitor."

"I don't want you to come back."

A pang, kind of like a spike jabbing straight through his heart, resounded through Sasuke. "I had to go, Naruto, even if I didn't really need to. I had to get stronger and defeat them."

"You didn't have to go anywhere. You could have gotten stronger if you'd have stayed. Hell, teme, I would have helped you!"

Tears flowed down the blonde's whiskered cheeks and he ducked his head to hide them. "Naruto..." Sasuke began, but he cut him off. "Don't, Sasuke, just don't okay. I don't need this, you suddenly deciding to come back and be faithful to our village. I don't need it, Sasuke and I don't want it."

"I don't want to hear you talk about missing me, when if you had fucking missed me you could have came back!" He screamed, watching the raven flinch and come closer. He backed up, putting his hand on his kunai holster.

"Damn it, Naruto." Sasuke said, and Naruto was suddenly shoved against a tree and the Uchiha's mouth covering his own. He gasped and the raven plunged his tongue deep into the blonde's warm cavern, savoring and memorizing ever taste and crevice.

He pulled back and wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him to him and off of the tree. Said boy buried his face in the Uchiha's shoulder and just allowed himself to be held.

"Why, teme? Why did you really leave? Why were you gone so long?"

"Because, Naru-chan, I left not only for revenge but also because each day that I was there, I saw you. I knew that I couldn't have you, knew that I wasn't good enough to have you, and knew that I wasn't good enough for you. I couldn't stand it, everyday I had to keep from blurting out my feelings, restraining them and keeping up my facade."

He felt the tears soak into his haori-like top, but paid them no mind as he tightened his arms around the blonde. After a while, he placed two of his fingers under Naruto's chin and lifted his face up, he searched the sky blue eyes and whispered, "You need to know, that everyday that I was gone I thought about you, about your eyes, your hair, your beautiful whiskered cheeks."

He stroked the side of his face, watching with fascination as color rushed up and coated them with pin-pricks of red.

"I love you, dobe." He sighed suddenly, continuing to caress the blonde's face. Naruto merely buried his head back into the raven's neck; he would deal with Sasuke's betrayal _tomorrow_.


End file.
